Sword
Swords were the primary weapons in World of Narnia, used by all major armies along with spears and bows and arrows. Several different types of swords were found throughout the world: Types of swords Narnia Narnian swords were often described as having straight blades,HHB IVLB VIII similar to traditional European longswords. These swords came in a variety of sizes, made for humans, dwarfs, and presumably for other Narnians as well.The most famous Narnian sword was Rhindon, wielded by Peter Pevensie when he ruled as High King Peter the Magnificent. The sword was a gift from Father Christmas, and Peter used to kill Maugrim the wolf at the Stone Table. He later used it in the First Battle of Beruna against the White Witch's Army. Other than their shape, little description is given of Narnian-style swords, but certain features were occasionally mentioned: * The hilt of Peter's sword, Rhindon, was made of gold.LWW X In the Disney/Walden Media film of ''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'', the pommel of the sword is shaped like a golden lion's head, and the blade is elaborately engraved (see Rhindon for full details). * Telmarine swordsmithing was apparently far inferior to Narnian craftsmanship, as Caspian claimed that the dwarf-made sword he received from the Seven Brothers of Shuddering Wood made his own sword look like a toy.PC VI * The dwarf-sized sword retrieved for Trumpkin from the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel also had gold on the hilt.PC VIII * When he escaped from the castle of Harfang, Eustace Scrubb was in possession of a gold-hilted sword, though it is not clear if this was the same sword given to him at Cair Paravel, or if it was a gift from the giants. Rapier Another type of sword used in Narnia was the rapier. Due to their slender, sharply pointed blades, rapiers have traditionally been used for thrusting attacks. Reepicheep the mouse used a rapier as his primary weapon,PC VI though it was not specified if the other talking mice used similar weapons. In the Disney/Walden Media film of Prince Caspian, rapier-like swords were commonly used by Telmarine soldiers.The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (film) Falchion Although the shape of a falchion can vary, they usually feature an asymetrically-shaped blade, where the tip flares out and becomes notcieably wider than it is near the hilt. This gives the weapon more weight towards the tip, thus increasing the power of its hacking strikes. In the Disney/Walden Media film of Prince Caspain, certain Telmarine soliders are seen wielding these weapons, and Edmund wielded one during the later stage of the battle, alongside his Narnian straight sword. Archenland While the culture of Archenland appears to be similar to that of Narnia, very little can be inferred about their style of weaponry, swords or otherwise. One interesting description is that the sword acquired by Shasta - after he had reclaimed his identity as Prince Cor - had a hilt decorated with enamel.HHB XIV Calormen thumb|100px|left|Typical scimitar. Calormenes used a type of sword called a scimitar, which possessed a curved blade. Although not described in detail, the scimitar was apparently wielded in a very different way from a typical Narnian sword; when going undercover as Calormene soldiers, King Tirian had to teach Eustace Scrubb how to properly wield a scimitar, as much of his previous sword-fighting had been with a straight blade.LB VI Calormene scimitars were described in even less detail than Narnian swords; the only significant feature mentioned was that the sheath of Prince Rabadash's scimitar was made of ivory. In the Disney/Walden Media film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, scimitars are seen in Narnia itself; the fauns in Aslan's army carry them, as do the Minotaurs and certain other creatures in Jadis's army. Sword Cleaning Sword Cleaning was an important practice in Narnia. In addition to practical applications - namely removing blood from the blade so that it didn't rust or degrade - it was apparently considered "bad form" to put a sword away dirty. The necessity of this ritual was first revealed following the Battle of Aslan's Camp: After slaying the wolf Maugrim, Peter did not wipe the blood off of his sword. Aslan pointed out to Peter that he had left his sword dirty, and instructed him to always clean it following a confrontation.LWW XII Another instance occured far later during the Calormene Conquest. Tirian and Eustace fought two Calormene soldiers to liberate some dwarfs. The following morning, Tirian found out that Eustace had put his sword away still covered in blood, thus creating a mess. Eustace was reprimanded.LB VII Symbolic importance In some cases, swords appear to have been symbols of royal authority as much as weapons: * When confronting Governor Gumpas for his neglect of duties and tribute to the crown of Narnia, King Caspian X displayed an unsheathed sword across his lap,VDT IV emphasizing the seriousness of the matter. * When King Tirian and Jewel attacked and killed two Calormene soldiers unprovoked, Tirian felt so guilty that he willingly surrendered and gave up his sword to their comrades,LB III symbolically surrendering his authority. ** In a perversion of the authority imagery, Shift the ape later wore Tirian's sword around his neck and claimed to be a human (who, by Aslan's decree, is allowed to rule over the other creatures of Narnia). * After Tirian passed through the Stable door, he saw the Seven Friends of Narnia as kings and queens, with the kings all carrying swords.LB XII * In the Disney/Walden Media film of Prince Caspain, Peter bequeathed his sword Rhindon to Caspian before departing, a sign that Caspian had rightfully earned the mantle of kingship. Users The known people who use swords, but are not limited to, are: *Aravis *Caspian X *Cor *Corin *Edmund Pevensie *Eustace Scrubb *Miraz *Peepiceek *Peter Pevensie *Rabadash *Reepicheep *Rilian *Rishda *Tirian Citations See Also *Armour *Bow and arrows *Dagger *Knife *Shield *Siege Weapon *Spear Category:Weapons Category:Objects